It is well known to use compression connectors to effect connection between a bus bar and a plurality of electrical conductors. One example of such a bus bar connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,368 issued Dec. 9, 1999 entitled “CONNECTOR FOR CONNECTING A CONDUCTOR TO A STRUCTURAL MEMBER,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
One embodiment shown in the '368 patent includes a generally U-shaped connector where the bus bar is received in the space between the legs of the U-shaped body. At the upper end of the U-shaped legs, channels are formed for accommodating a ground conductor. The conductors are connected in the channels and the connector is attached to the bus bar. The connector is crimped in a subtle crimped tool to effect connection between the conductor and the bus bar.
While the conductor of the '368 patent serves adequately to connect the ground conductors to the bus bar, the ground connectors and the bus bar must be crimped to the connector simultaneously. Any attempt to crimp the conductors to the connector prior to crimping the connector to the bus bar will result in the shortage of space between the legs, which is to receive the bus bar, closing and preventing insertion thereinto.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connector which allows subsequent crimping of the connector to the bus bar after the crimping of the conductors to the connector.